


Cotton Candy Crossover

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Sci-Friday [11]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Naruto
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crack, Drama, F/M, Humor, Isekai, Sci-Friday, Science Fiction, high tech, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Despicable Me. This crossover was written for the Wattpad Scifi's SciFriday challenge where they released seven prompts over a period of time with the goal of hopefully creating a final story. I finally finished the last chapter long after the contest ended, but will also be taking the idea and expanding on it for this months Just Write It challenge. The first part involved a villain's weapon and needed to be 1000 words or less.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Margo (Despicable Me)
Series: Sci-Friday [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819645
Kudos: 1
Collections: (Prompts) Sci-Friday, MinorFandomFest





	1. A Villian's Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Despicable Me. This crossover was written for the Wattpad Scifi's SciFriday challenge where they released seven prompts over a period of time with the goal of hopefully creating a final story. I finally finished the last chapter long after the contest ended, but will also be taking the idea and expanding on it for this months Just Write It challenge. The first part involved a villain's weapon and needed to be 1000 words or less.

Boredom...

Edith stared up at the ceiling, her lips pushed together, wondering what to do next. There was only so much a pre-teen ninja could do, and somehow the blond haired nine-year-old now found herself with nothing to do. A ponytail appeared before two big brown eyes and a big smile. Agnes held the unicorn toy close.

"Wanna see what Dr. Nefario's working on?" Edith's question was met with a giggle fit, then the six-year-old spinning around with the Unicorn toy. The youngest of the sisters ran off, and Edith followed after. Agnes ran to the entrance to Gru's secret base while Edith attempted to sneak into the base. She was, after all, a ninja. The blond sat down in the seat next to her younger sister, pushing the button so the two girls wooshed down into the base.

The entire place was silent. Edith looked around while Agnes hurried off, the memory of finding the base when they first came here flickering through her mind. The blond haired female found her attention distracted by the lack of sound around the hideout of the former villain, and then by the sight of the freeze ray sitting on the desk. A grin spread across the young girl's face, thoughts of becoming an evil pre-teen ninja outway any other kind of thought.

Edith's sticky fingers reached out to grab the gun, wrapping around the item.

"What are you doing?"

The nine-year-old spun around, realizing Margo had caught her, tucking the gun behind her back. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh." Margo stood with her arms crossed, and her foot tapping. The oldest siblings fingers were the only ones which weren't sticky.

"Sure..."

A squeal of delight came from where Agnes ran around with her unicorn toy a few feet away, and the two older siblings looked up in time to see the youngest knock something off Dr. Nefario's desk, making Margo's non-sticky hands reach out as her body tensed, and Edith cringed. Nothing happened, but Agnes continued to jump around, and her small foot landed on the button which thankfully landed face up. "Oopsie!"

Edith felt a pulling in her stomach, and a whooshing feeling much like the ride to the entrance, except this time around everything was dark. The freeze ray tucked into her ninja outfit, hopefully, safe from Margo's prying eyes. When she could see again, she saw herself falling down to a desert below. A laugh came out of her mouth. "Woopie!"

Agnes squealed in delight, but Margo, of course, had to be sensible, saying the one thing that could be said before they hit the ground. "And how are we going to land safely?"

Her answer came as the sand of the desert rushed up at them, providing for a soft landing. Somehow the sand also lowered them to the ground, and nearby Edith saw a boy with auburn hair with clothing that matched the color watching them, a sour look on his face. Edith landed on the ground, giggling along with Agnes. Margo's mouth, however, opened and closed like a fish. "Um... thank you for saving us. I'm Margo, and these are my sisters Edith and Agnes."

The middle sister put on a big smile, her fingers removing the freeze ray from the band of her ninja outfit. Her free hand went up, waving a greeting. "Yo!"

The young man stared at her, his seafoam green eyes surrounded by what looked like makeup. The young man stared for a bit, then mimicked her movements with his own hand, speaking in a much softer voice. "Yo..."

Agnes began to jump and down, the head of her unicorn bouncing up and down. "My name's Agnes! What's yours?"

"Gaara..." The young man's hand went back to crossing his chest. "Gaara of the Sand."

Edith stood on one leg, attempting a silly ninja pose, only to snap back to hiding the thing she took with her sticky fingers behind her back, the big grin coming back. "I'm Edith. I'm a super ninja."

Margo's cheeks blushed up. "What she means is, she likes playing ninja."

"I don't play ninja!" One of Edith's fingers closed around the trigger of their ex-villain father's freeze ray, causing an icy blast to appear from the side, and the eldest of the sisters to give her a look of utter horror. "Ooops..." One of Edith's fingers pointed at the youngest. "Agnes did it!"

"I did not!"

"Fine, the unicorn did it."

Gaara stared for a moment of silence and then spoke. "What's a unicorn?" 


	2. Damesel in Distress

"What is a unicorn?"

Agnes looked up at the auburn-haired preteen, a grin spreading across her face. She bobbed the unicorn up and down. "They're so fluffy."

Margo reached over, her mouth twisted into a frown, taking the gun from Edith, sticking it under her arm. She smiled at the young man. "So, do you know where some form of civilization is? You know, a town, or village? We'd like to be able to get home. We kind of did something that got us lost."

Edith rolled her eyes, watching Margo's cheeks flush up. The young man stared, before turning to walk off in a particular direction. "So, do we like, just follow this dude?"

"Why not?" Margo let out a sigh. Her entire body slumped as she batted her eyes at the young man. "He's cute."

"Uh-huh." Edith shoved her hands into her pocket, while Agnes jumped behind them. Margo began to chatter at the young man, explaining to him what they'd somehow managed to open up some kind of wormhole, but everything she said seemed to go over the young man's head.

Rocky cliffs rose in the distance, and soon they came to a city with an entrance in this rock interface. Guards stood at the ready, noticing the auburn-haired youth walk in with the three girls, no questions asked. The people in the village, however, looked at the auburn-haired youth, and Margo and Edith overheard the people call the boy a monster; the three girls would be his next victim.

The blush left Margo's face, replaced with colored drained features. She leaned over and whispered to Edith. "I think our rescuer may actually be a villain."

Agnes remained oblivious.

Edith rolled her eyes again. "So you started crushing on a villain again. So what? Dad's a former villain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two asked the writer to, "in 300 words, introduce your damsel to your villain. Why she's in distress and why the villain has an interest in her is up to you." However, I'd already introduced the damsels in distress in the first part, as well as why they are in distress. Gru's interest in the girls is known, and Gaara's just - Gaara. I decided instead to have Margo introduce/tell Gaara what their issue was without realizing he may not ideally be someone to introduce said distress to.


	3. Hapless Heroine

"So you started crushing on a villain again. So what? Dad's a former villain?"

Margo felt her jaw drop, wondering how the three of them could get away from the auburn-haired youth. The oldest of the three sisters stopped following the young man who identified himself as Gaara of the Sand. Edith continues to follow after, a smile plastered across her face. She remembered the sand reaching up to rescue them, and her hand fingered the gun, wondering if she should use it.

Agnes continued to follow the boy. "Unicorn, unicorn, fluffy, fluffy unicorn."

The boy turned slightly to look down at the girl, the emotions on his face refusing to show any kind of emotion. His seafoam green eyes sparked with interest. "Is that thing a unicorn? Is it kind of like a teddy bear?"

"No! Unicorns are magical." The young child lifted the unicorn up, the auburn-haired child remaining confused as to what Agnes meant.

Gaara opened his mouth up, only for Margo to interrupt him. "So..." The mouth of the twelve-year-old girl stopped moving, the three others looking right after her. The auburn-haired boy staring at her in the same manner as her younger sisters creeped her out for some strange reason. Margo quickly reached out to grab her sister's arm, the freeze gun still in the hand which grabbed Edith, making it harder for her to pull them away. "I think I'll find someone else to help us."

"Come on..." Edith rolled her eyes, then looked at the freeze ray, her focus changing quickly. Agnes continued to giggle, her unicorn toy clutched tightly in one arm.

"Wait..." The boy's eyes narrowed, his confusion growing.

"See, our dad told us not to talk to strangers you are a stranger. You get the fact you're supposed to do what dads want, right?" Margo's voice tightened. "Well, bye!"

Agness giggled, waving at the young man. "Bye-bye, Coonie!"

Margo moved quickly, the other two girls hurrying after her. The blond nine-year-old rolled her eyes. "Seriously, we don't know..."

"That's exactly why we've got to go. You saw that kind of power he had."

"Yeah! It was real cool! Don't you think Agnes!"

"Yeah, real cool." The dark haired six-year-old piped up, her voice exuding the usual chipper zeal.

They turned a corner into an alleyway, allowing Margo to see three kids around her age. One of the kids had a white dog on top of his head. Another kid seemed to blend into the background, most of his features hidden, but the girl had short black hair and very pale eyes.

"Man..." The boy with the dog on his head rolled his eyes. "How come we got sent on a mission to Suna? I don't like dealing with that kid."

The dog barked in unison, and Agnes' chocolate brown eyes lit up. "Puppy!"

The girl launched herself at the boy, bouncing up and down on her two feet, the unicorn now hanging from one arm, while the other reached out attempting to pet the puppy which was far out of her reach. The boy glared at the girl. "Hey! Akamaru is not a puppy! He's a ninja hound."

"Ninja?" Edith's eyes lit up, a smile spreading across her face while Margo let out a sigh, wishing her two sisters would remember the need to get home - so far there didn't seem to be any technology to get them back. She pulled her arm with the gun back. "I'm a ninja!"

"Great, someone else who plays at being a ninja. You're not "

"We don't play at being shinobi. We are shinobi." The other boy growled at them, making Margo back up. The twelve-year-old stopped at the corner, peeking around to see that the auburn-haired boy was looking for them. She took a deep breath, backing away. Agnes' attention turned around, hurried over to the corner, peeking around to see what her sister saw.

"Coonie!" the six-year-old tried to round the corner, giggling as she did so, but Margo quickly pulled her sister back, and covered the youngest sister's mouth.

"Oh, great. He's following us."

"Who?" The boy with the covered mouth and sunglasses spoke up.

Edith opened up her mouth, only for Margo to shake her head. She headed towards the other end of the alleyway. "We can take care of ourselves. We don't need any kids playing at ninja helping us."

"We're not playing! We're not kids either!"

The young man with the dog on his head growled at her, reaching out to grab her by the front of her clothing. Margo's eyes narrowed, the temptation to use the freeze ray on the guy pushing forth, making her think there was a reason Gru used to use the device prior to adopting them. Some people were simply annoying.

"Um... Kiba..." The female with them raised her hand, only to trip over her own two feet. "I don't think..."

"Shino, tell these girls that the need help of one of a shinobi if someone is after them, and the ninja of Suna are going to want to know if there is some creeper around."

"I said I don't need your help." Margo glared at the boy, sizing him up. "All we need to do is hide from that person, but we won't be able to do so if you don't let us go, and then you'll be dragged into this as well."

"Come on. That guy was pretty cool Margo. You thought so until you got cold feet." Edith opened her mouth, almost as if to tease her older sister about the crush she had on the auburn-haired preteen.

"That..."

Agnes began to bounce up again. "Unicorn, unicorn, fluffy, fluffy unicorn." She held the toy up to the fluffy dog. "Fluffy unicorn made friends with the fluffy puppy."

"He's not a puppy!"

"Kiba..."

"Shut up Hinata!"

The young female with pale eyes stepped to the entrance. Margo's jaw dropped as veins popping out around Hinata's eyes. She watched as the girls fist struck out at the same time the auburn-haired youth came around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the hapless hero/heroine that shows up, I pick Hinata, because she's always quiet, and rarely gets a chance to shine. Gaara's met her, but not Gru.


	4. The Sidekick

Everything happened quickly. The white puppy on top of the young man's head growled, his white fur bristling as the young man approached. Kiba looked up at the dog nervously. "Akamaru?

Margo felt a shiver run down her spine, wondering why the dog acted that way. Agnes continued to jump up and down, not noticing the dog was upset.

Shino spoke up, his voice monotone. "Kiba, isn't that how Akamaru acted that one time?"

"Yeah, when that Suna shinobi..." The young man swallowed. "Oh man, Hinata... don't..."

Margo felt she'd been right about the young man. Undoubtedly he was dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I needed to write about a sidekick in a hundred words.


	5. Special Branch

Margo felt the tension could be cut with a knife as the girl with the weird eyes went into a slightly crouched stance as her hand darted forward as if it were a blade at the auburn-haired youths sand, punching through the shield to touch his chest area. Hinta's eyes widened upon realizing who she'd hit, watching as the young man's arms went limp while he still stood there.

The dog let out a shiver as his partner spoke. "What have you done Hinata?"

The young man with glasses quickly grabbed Edith and Margo, before sending out a disgusting swarm of bugs. Kiba grabbed her under the arm, and the group darted towards the end of the alleyway. "What's going on?"

"What's..." Kiba let out what seemed like a growl. "Hinata just injured the wrong person. Gaara's known for..." The young man stopped short when a couple of people dropped down, his nose wrinkling. "Well, there's another person we don't want to run into."

"What do you mean? There's only one person there." Edith looked at the young man with the strange hood with cat ears, and the strange makeup. Agnis giggled, her finger pointing at the strange figure.

One of the two people darted forward, and she saw the mouth open mechanically, opening up some kind of device that let out an electric current, darting forth towards the young man with auburn hair, letting out an electric current that dispersed the sand, and caused the young man to fall to his knees, only for the other person to move forward to support the young man. Kiba flinched, still holding onto Margo. "Hey! That was your own brother!"

Margo felt ill, knowing she'd never do anything to harm her younger siblings.

"It's the newest puppet from the puppet core. It's meant to..."

"You're evil!" Margo's finger pointed at the young man, a shiver running down her spine as he glared at her. "Your own brother!"

"You're not from around here, otherwise, you would know what a terror Gaara can be when he loses control." The young man narrowed her eyes. "Nor would you be defending him. Not that I'm going to be using that vile thing again. Wouldn't have done squat hadn't that girl hit him with that attack. That electrical charge is also now gone."

"He's still your brother!"

"You don't get it, so but out. You..." The teen pointed his finger at the girl. "This wouldn't be your fault, would it? Gaara's been trying really hard to remain in control, and then you show up."

Margo swallowed, not sure anymore who was the villains or heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The closest thing to a Special Division in the two series outside of the anti-villain league that developed technology was the puppet core from Naruto. The puppets may not use electricity to move, but the mechanics can do some pretty interesting things.


	6. Torment

Everything happened quickly. The white puppy on top of the young man's head growled, his white fur bristling as the young man approached. Kiba looked up at the dog nervously. "Akamaru?

Margo felt a shiver run down her spine, wondering why the dog acted that way. Agnes continued to jump up and down, not noticing the dog was upset.

Shino spoke up, his voice monotone. "Kiba, isn't that how Akamaru acted that one time?"

"Yeah, when that Suna shinobi..." The young man swallowed. "Oh man, Hinata... don't..."

Margo felt she'd been right about the young man. Undoubtedly he was dangerous.

The entire situation honestly left Margo wondering what she got her sisters into, only to remember that the situation resulted from something her sisters did. She turned her head to glare at Edith and Agnes, only to find both grinning from ear to ear enjoying the entire situation. The eldest sister turned her head back to look at the auburn-haired youth, her mouth opening to protest some more despite still being slung over Kiba's shoulder.

Instead, she found herself freezing as two seafoam green eyes looked at her, half lidded as if he wasn't completely there. Gaara's finger twitched, his mouth moving to say something. "Papa..."

The older brother froze at that point, the color draining quickly from his face. "Gaara, the Kazekage's gone, remember?"

The teen watched as Gaara's eyes blinked a couple of times and the younger brother muttered something only the older one could hear.

"You do remember." With one hand on the other still supported the other, the older brother rubbed the top of his head. "You shouldn't blame yourself for that bastards death."

Margo felt her throat tightened. "Wait, this is your own father you're talking about."

"So?" The teen looked up. "That bastard's the reason why my brother is the way he is, sticking some crazy spirit into his unborn child like that."

"Wait..." The eldest sister took a deep breath, realizing suddenly that science wasn't this group's strong point, which meant getting back would be problematic.

"So, can this magic of yours get us back home?" Edith piped up.

The older brother's eye twitched, but Gaara straightened up, finally coming completely too. "Kankuro..."

"What?"

"She's right, you know."

"About our magic - which isn't magic - getting them home? Yeah right, Gaara." The older teen folded his arms across his chest, glaring at Margo just as Kiba set her down.

"No. You shouldn't talk about our father like that." Gaara turned to look at the older boy. "He'd still be around if..."

"If what? If you'd been there when he met with that evil Orochimaru dude? You need to stop beating yourself up about that. Plus, the old man wasn't exactly a saint Gaara, even though you seem to think he was." Kankuro glared at Margo. "And this is none of your business.

Edith glanced up at Shino. "Sorry, but we're strangers here, so we really don't have any clue what is going on."

"What does that..." Kankuro shook his head. "Never mind. I don't like little kids, particularly ones pretending to be a ninja."

"You know, I think you're the evil one." The middle sister piped up, folding her arms across her chest. She leaned over. "Are you sure that one kids evil?"

A silence fell over as everyone stared, having heard what Edith said. Kankuro spoke up first. "My brother's not evil."

Kiba rubbed that back of his head. "Yeah, Gaara may be a bit of a psychopath..."

Margo pointed her thumb at the boy who'd picked her up. "See. He agrees."

"No. I was going to say that just because he's a bit nutters doesn't mean he's evil."

"I am." Gaara folded his arm across his chest. "And it is my fault father's dead."

Kankuro's eye twitched. "It is not your fault. Not at all. In fact, all of those things you did were not your fault either."

"Yes..."

Edith held up a hand. "So..."

"What?" Kankuro snapped.

"What exactly did he do wrong?"

"Besides, kill people?" Shino piped up, sending a shiver down Margo's spine.

"Not my brother's fault our father sent assassins after he, or that he couldn't control his ability, or that he became mentally unstable for awhile. That's in the past."

"Says the person who just ambushed his own brother!" Kiba's voice rose, his finger pointing at the older brother.

Agnes snuck over to Gaara, and she stood on tippy toe, holding out her hand to whisper to the boy. Margo watched as he lowered himself slightly to listen to her, her breath catching in her throat. "I think my sister likes you!"

Margo felt a shudder run down her spine. Gaara looked Agnes in the eye and said without flinching. "I don't think she does. I'll still try and help you get home."

"Why?" Margo felt her cheeks heat up.

Kankuro's eye twitched. "Yes, why Gaara?"

"I said I would. Plus, I don't like the things I did in the past, and want to do things differently."

The eldest sister felt her cheeks heat up drastically while Agnes bounced over with her fluffy unicorn. The youngest still attempted to whisper despite not actually whispering. "See! My sister likes you!"

"Wait..." Something seemed to click with the Kankuro person, and Margo suddenly felt like he was the one to worry about, as the teen exuded the overprotective nature she sometimes recognized from her own self. All she wanted was to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one death I could think of that someone would regret was Gaara's father.


	7. Advantage of a Weakness

Margo found herself wanting to go home but didn't think this would ever happen.

"Margo!"

The eldest sister's eyes blinked, turning her head to see a portal open up, and saw Gru stick his head out. The shinobi stared at the man, his head sticking out of the wall, confused as to the strange occurrence.

"Oh! It's Gru!" Edith's mouth broke out into a smile, her hands darting behind her back. Agnes reached up, waving her hand at the man.

"How many times have I told you girls not to touch Dr. Nefario's inventions?"

Kankuro's eye twitched. "Who is this dude?"

"Um..." Margo took a deep breath.

"Oh, he's our dad."

Agnes whispered rather loudly. "He's an ex-villain."

The man waved his hand, indicating the girls should head through the portal. "Come on girls. Time to go home. Ignore the other kiddos."

"We're not kids!" Kiba's nose wrinkled up, the young man indignant from the idea of the man calling them kids.

The three girls walked through the portal. One of Gru's eyes went up, catching site of the freeze ray. Rather delicately he picked up the device, letting it hang from his fingers. Kankuro, however, attempt stop the four from leaving, his duty as a Suna ninja surging forth. One of Gru's eyes shot up, and the gun swung, spinning around before shooting off the gun. Gaara's sand leaped into action, only to freeze as the man disappeared. Everyone stared at them, not at all sure what just happened.

Gru, on the other hand, turned to look at the girls back home, his arms crossed. "Girls, what have you learned from this experience?"

"Mago's got a boyfriend." Edith cooed, insueing the older girl to chase after the middle one.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Great." Gru rolled his eyes, before putting the freeze ray on the table, glad everything was over.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cotton Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230493) by [Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari)




End file.
